


light and sin

by JIUXIXI



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUXIXI/pseuds/JIUXIXI
Summary: lofter@九爔*非国设，红色组，中露？成年耀✘子露*三观不正系列，有洛丽塔情节，慎入！*！！！恋/童/癖不可取！！！*有一点点情/色描写，未满十八自主划走*请务必阅读以上预警，雷者勿入，给彼此尊重，谢谢*部分画面灵感来自电影《Lolita》*先介绍一下大概情况（文中就直入正题）——套用《Lolita》设定，有恋|童|癖的成年耀受邀来到美国某大学工作，暂住在丧偶带儿子（小伊万）移民美国的布拉金斯基夫人家里，并在与伊万的相处中感到不可控又罪恶......
Relationships: 中露, 王耀/伊万·布拉金斯基, 红色组 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	light and sin

我喜欢干净又勾着我心尖儿的你

Lolita,light of my life , fire of my loins . My sin,my soul.Lo-lee-ta .（洛丽塔,我的生命之光,我的欲念之火。我的罪恶,我的灵魂。洛、丽、塔。）  
——弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫《Lolita》

王耀已经在布拉金斯基夫人家住了好几周了，这是学校帮他寻的住址。  
这座带有花园和室外泳池的别墅很符合王耀的心意 ，他的房间在二楼的位置，探出窗子就能望见有秋千的花园，小伊万常常晃荡着两条腿在秋千上读童话书，或者在草地上自得其乐寻找各种各样的小虫子，然后带着他的战利品来找王耀炫耀。  
“看！这是万尼亚捉到的哦，是不是很特别。”  
王耀通常会接过伊万手里的小生灵，然后和他讲解关于生物一类的东西，这是一种能光明正大留住小天使的方式，并且不会有任何不妥。  
起初他觉得自己只是单纯地喜欢还没进入青春期成为“混小子”的可爱小孩，伊万看起来内向而乖巧，只和自己熟悉的人交往，街坊邻居没人不偏爱这个喜欢向日葵的小团子。  
但渐渐这种感觉逐渐往不可控的方向生长，他看着伊万，奶金色的短发，紫色的闪着光的眼睛，粉嫩的小巧嘴唇，还没长出棱角的圆润脸庞，他觉得这是一种暗示性的勾引，一种勾魂神魄的魔力。  
尽管王耀知道一切都是他单向而可耻的情意，但他还是会回味这种一厢情愿的小小韵事，小心翼翼地隐藏这种笨拙而疯狂的爱。  
他会偷偷用笔勾勒出关于伊万的情景、那些光明而隐晦的时刻——

或是在晚上的楼梯拐角，王耀看见伊万坐在冰箱前的地上就着冰箱保鲜层里的灯光偷吃冰淇淋和酸奶。深褐色的、奶白色的痕迹在嘴边挂了一圈，像是不知足，伊万舔了舔嘴角又拿出一罐草莓丢进酸奶盒子里沾了沾，一边看摊在地上的画册一边吮吸掉手指上黏上的食物。  
王耀佝着腰在楼梯上，连呼吸都是收敛的，生怕被伊万察觉目光。

或是在泳池旁，王耀在躺椅上晒太阳，在报纸翻页的间隙，眼前是映着云的池水。水里的伊万就像一条小鱼一样灵活，划臂、蹬腿，肆意舒展身体，却把王耀的心搅的一团混沌。  
王耀忍不住不去看，相较于已经进入青春期的活力，这种还没开放的花苞的生命力才对他有致命的吸引力，没有成熟的酸涩禁忌像毒蛇一样蛊惑着他的意志 。  
他可以成为夏娃，但是道德不允许他去引诱“亚当”。就这么藏在心里吧，他想。

或是狂风暴雨的夜里，白日看完恐怖片的小伊万害怕得不敢一个人睡又不想打扰妈妈，就会偷偷遛进王耀的卧室。  
夜读是王耀一直保有的习惯，他听见轻轻悄悄的脚步声，接着是伊万带着点哽咽的声音，“Uncle yao, I'm a little scared.”  
伊万脚上趿拉着鞋子，光着能瞅见血管的脚踝，揪着印有向日葵图案的睡衣角，在仅亮着一盏暖色台灯房间里，向一个在他看来看起来温和儒雅实又值得信任的成年男人乞求安全感。  
别，别这样，别再用那么纯洁的目光可怜巴巴地看着他了，王耀几乎要为自己内心的那点龌龊而呕吐。

或是布拉金斯基夫人有事外出时，他受委托去看伊万有没有蹬被子，却触到伊万烫得吓人的皮肤。一定是冰淇淋吃多了，王耀想。  
折腾半天，才给伊万喂下了家里备用的退烧药，  
让一个嗜甜的孩子吃苦味的药太难了。伊万在迷迷糊糊中咽下杯子里的最后一口水，抿了抿嘴直接在王耀肩头蹭了蹭就安然睡去。  
或许是发烧的缘故，伊万的小嘴通红，两颊也泛着不正常的粉。王耀坐在床边仰头望着天花板，主啊，我做错了什么，为什么你要给我这样的煎熬。  
Don't blame me.Love made me crazy.①  
请你，原谅我这次吧。王耀俯下身子，轻吻伊万的嘴角和耳垂，这种触感是多么柔软而不可思议，胜过所有初恋，通向背着光的幽林。他不后悔偷来的这个吻，永远。

自那次发烧后，王耀努力避免个伊万的接触，好像这样就能冲刷他内心的所有羞于见人的想法。但是事实证明，这样只能徒增思念，即使他们共处一个屋檐下。  
梦里，王耀做出更加过分的事情，他们赤/裸着，青涩小心地吻在一起，然后呢？王耀不知所措，只看见伊万笑着盯着自己，像一个真正的天使。  
“If you want me.”他听见伊万这么说。  
这不是天使，是一只彻头彻尾的小恶魔，把自己的外表裹上一层糖果，然后引诱人去犯罪。 Lord, save me, my drug is my baby. I'll be using for the rest of my life.②  
小孩子的肌肤含水量极佳，捏起来尤为舒适，从手臂到肩膀，从脚踝到大腿根，从肋骨到脐下三寸的地方，一寸一寸，白嫩的要命。  
呼吸，心跳，这是王耀耳边仅剩的声音了，一个是催促，一个是鼓舞。  
此刻他们身处云端，逃离所有道德与约束，释放积压已久的渴望。  
王耀一手揉着伊万幼小躯体胸前红·樱，一手虚虚探入后·穴，这里温暖又紧致，如果进入的不是手指呢？  
那里湿润而难以进入，伊万咬着下唇，生生憋出眼泪。王耀觉得有滚烫的液体滴落在自己身上，一滴，两滴，这才发现他的小天使在哭。  
好孩子，别害怕，再忍忍就过去了。王耀抚着伊万的背这样安慰他。  
完全进去后王耀长叹了口气，即使是未经人事的少女，也未必能有这样的感觉，每一个细节都被完美对接，这是完全不同于手的体验。  
一下，两下……他不舍得用力，只得缓慢动身，他觉得此刻伊万的声音是塞壬的歌声，牵引着他索求更多。那就，完完全全放纵这一次吧……  
在射出的那一刻，王耀眼前闪过很多画面，都是关于伊万——他在餐桌上认真写作业的乖巧模样，在学校打架后处理伤口时强忍痛意红了的眼眶，在自己给他买了巧克力他说“别告诉妈妈”时伸出拉钩的手指。还有，他会跳进自己怀里让自己教他说中文，他会帮忙把文稿分门别类地摞成几堆，他会给自己炫耀在课堂上拿到的A＋……  
你看，他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，只不过我们的喜欢不同罢了。  
王耀在半夜醒来，沉默坐起良久，换掉已经湿了的内·裤，失眠到天亮。他深知这是一段无疾而终的单向情感，等伊万长大，就可能不再有吸引力，而那时，自己大概已经变成一个糟老头子了。  
他决定尽早结束在学校里的工作，换个地方去隐藏关于伊万的一切情愫。

“后来我收到了他寄来的照片，他已经不再是小孩子了，个头窜的很高，看起来温柔又冷漠，到在我眼里，他依然软软糯糯，同他小时候一样。”

他永远都不会褪色。  
而我将被抛弃在野草腐烂的地方，余下的只是铁锈和星辰，我甚至，配不上这些美好……  
这种遗憾，大概就是，君生我未生，我生君已老。

**Author's Note:**

> ①②引用自TaylorSwift歌曲《 Don't blame me》（也许不合适，到我写到那里唱的挺开心的，简而言之，我乐意）  
> *他们什么都没发生  
> *根据《圣经·创世纪》记载，耶和华造就一男一女，男的称亚当，女的称夏娃。亚当是用地上的尘土造成的，夏娃则是耶和华取亚当身上的肋骨造成。二人住在伊甸园中，后来夏娃受蛇的哄诱，偷食了分别善恶树所结的果，也让亚当食用，二人遂被耶和华逐出伊甸园，成为人类的袓先。  
> *伊万害怕时为什么不找妈妈而去打扰老王？因为他不想让妈妈认为他是个不勇敢的孩子，他知道妈妈一个人带着他不容易，但自己着实有些害怕，老王对于小伊万一直是温柔至极，是个好的选择。  
> 🎼谢谢你读到这里
> 
> 科普——  
> *“恋童癖”是以未成年为对象获得性满足的一种病理性性偏好。 恋童癖性欲指向的范围一般是青春期以前或未发育的儿童。
> 
> *在中国，猥亵儿童罪是指猥亵不满14周岁的儿童的行为。猥亵行为既可以是强制性的，也可以是非强制性的；猥亵对象是不满14周岁的幼男或幼女；猥亵行为出于故意，且行为人必须明知被害人是或者可能是儿童；如儿童为幼女，则男性行为人不具有奸淫的意图，这是本罪与奸淫幼女罪的关键区别；但如果儿童为幼男，妇女或者男性行为人对之实施猥亵行为的，则包括性交行为与性交意图


End file.
